lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Nighting
House Nighting was a powerul Vandal house within the Grand State of the Stormlands where ruling over a large stretch of the eastern part of Central Lucerne from their seat at Castle Nighting they controlled a vast criminal enterprise. House Nighting came into conflict with William Lovie over their refusal to change away from criminal activities and after losing much of their income sources they sided solidely behind the True Sons of Lucerne and were subsequently nearly completely destroyed during the Civil War in Lucerne. House Nighting came to power following the rise of their Lord House in House Targaryan and under the Targaryans they grew wealthy through the control of brotherl's and other businesses of this type. When House Targaryan was driven out they became the vassal of House Scott but their business remained the same. During the Fall of Tree Hill they were less hit then nearly any house in the entire city, and thus when the city was liberated they returned nearly as strong as when they had left. Their power was crushed when Andrew Lovie rejected their selling of slaves, and as such they lost much of their business causing them to join the True Sons of Lucerne, where during the tail end of the Civil War they attempted to destroy House Scott but failures from their commanders led to House Scott defeating them and having the entire house executed outside of Edric Nighting of whom became the new Lord of House Nighting. History Early History House Targaryan Fall of House Targaryan Main Article : House Targaryan 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Noteable Members Family Members * † Adrian Nighting. Killed during the Battle of Lyons ** † Relina Nighting. Died of sickness *** † Adrian Nighting II. Executed during the Civil War in Lucerne **** † Melissa Nighting. Executed during the Civil War in Lucerne ***** † James Nighting. Killed by James Nighting II. ****** † Arianna Nighting. Executed during the Civil War in Lucerne *******Rachel Nighting (Rachel Lee) ******* † James Nighting II. Killed during the Civil War in Lucerne ******* † Darek Nighting. Executed during the Civil War in Lucerne ********Cerena Lannister *******Edric Nighting ***** † Ashley Nighting (Ashley Yernese). Killed during the Fall of Tree Hill ******Bernd Von Yernese *******Gasto Yernese *******Frida Yernese II. ******* † Gisilia Yernese. Died during the Journey ***** † Leonard Nighting IV. Killed during the Civil War in Lucerne ****** † Mary Nighting. Executed during the Civil War in Lucerne ******* † Thomas Nighting. Killed during the Civil War in Lucerne ******* † Franzal Nighting. Killed by Leven Martell during The Journey ***** † Adrian Nighting II. Killed during the Battle of Berne *** † Leonard Nighting III. Killed during the Battle of Brill **** Gisela Nighting. Killed during the Battle of Brill ***** Ludolf Nighting. Killed at Fall of Sean's Mine * † Dalila Nighting (See House Scorpian Branch). Died of sickness Other Noteables * † Tristin of Nighting. Killed during Battle of Berne Vassal Houses Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne